


Devil In The Details

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AKA Joey actually managed to summon a demon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: When Sammy, Susie, and Henry get a chilling phone call from the police, they go back to the studio to find out what REALLY happened to Joey Drew.





	1. Chapter 1

Possible prompt idea (if you’re not busy)

> by [@magicalmonsterhero](https://tmblr.co/mctfDpl6LStDVGfHpM3ZLTA)
> 
> “The police found a body not far from the studio, one that had been there for several years before ‘Joey’ went crazy.” Susie took a deep breath. “According to records…that body is the real Joey Drew.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Sammy said, staring at her. “You’re kidding. That can’t be right.”

“I wish I was.” Susie shook her head. “The police just called today.”

“Why are you telling us this now?” Henry asked. “It’s been years since any of us were in that studio.”

“It’s also been years since we’ve seen Norman.” Susie said. “Or Wally.”

“I don’t know how I feel about going back.” Henry admitted. “That Joey and I…We didn’t exactly leave on good terms. It won’t be happy to see me.”

“Well someone has to.” Susie stood up and began pacing the room. “We need to figure out just what Joey brought into this world.”

Sammy sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. “You’re not giving this up, are you?”

“No, I’m not.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

.

They all drove over in Henry’s car. Henry drove while Susie and Sammy sat in the back seat.  The ride over was quiet. There was a feeling of grim determination in the car. None of them were sure that they were going to make it out of this alive, but dammit they were going to try. It had started to rain when they pulled up in front of the studio.

“We’re really doing this.” Henry said, his hand still on the steering wheel. 

“We are.” Sammy nodded, opening his door. “Now let’s go.” They walked in silence to the door and pushed it open. The dim lights of the studio interior greeted them. 

“Guess he never fixed the damn lights.” Sammy rolled his eyes.

“We didn’t come here to critique his budgeting choices.” Susie said. Sammy put his hands up and continued walking inside. Henry brought up the rear, with Susie squarely in the middle. Most of the avenues they walked down turned out to be boarded up, and there were ink puddles everywhere, eliciting quite a few choice words from Sammy. Then they found Boris’ corpse. 

“What the everloving fuck?” Sammy muttered. 

“This can’t be real.” Susie clung to his arm, her eyes wide. “It can’t be!”

“Just what were you doing here, Joey?” Henry said. 

“Joey…” A voice came from the hallway behind them. “Now there’s a name I haven’t heard in a long time.” All three heads turned in the direction of the voice, and they scrambled to find the source. It led them to an office, one that might have been Joey’s, none of them could remember. There was a light under the door and the radio was playing a jaunty tune.

“Joey?” Henry asked, knocking on the door. 

“Joey Drew is dead.” The voice, so much like Joey’s, came from the other side. “If you’ve come back you must know that.”

“If you’re not Joey, then who  _are_  you?” Sammy asked. A chuckle trickled out from the office. 

“A friend.” The false Joey said. “Not of yours, though, nor Joseph Drew’s.”

“That doesn’t answer my fucking question.”

“I forgot how much I missed pushing your buttons.” Not Joey laughed. “I see 20 years hasn’t lessened your temper, Sammy.”

“Please, who are you?” Susie asked. “We want to know.”

“Everyone always says that.” The radio turned off. “But no one ever likes the answer they get when I tell them. So I think I’ll let you find out what I’ve done with your coworkers first.” Then the light turned off and they were able to open the door. They found nothing inside but a bunch of bacon soup and the radio. 

“What do you think he meant by that?” Henry asked. 

They found out soon enough when they ventured to the lower floors. They discovered Allison, twisted and warped by this false Joey as she tried to become the perfect Alice Angel, one that could surpass Susie. Susie reeled at this, clinging to Sammy as they ran deeper into the studio. They found Norman, sans a head and his sanity. And they found Wally, mute and bound in the form of Boris the Wolf. All three of them trembled with rage as they made their way back to the first floor with Wally/Boris in tow. And there, standing in the hallway to the exit, stood Joey Drew. He looked just the way Henry remembered him, with his tidy suit, neatly combed hair, well-kept beard and moustache. But this Joey had black eyes. 

“I see you’ve found your coworkers.” The false Joey said, smiling and revealing sharpened canines. Wally/Boris whimpered and clung to Henry, trying desperately to make himself smaller. 

“You bastard!” Sammy tried to rush the man, but Susie held him back. The false Joey laughed, throwing his head back. It was Joey’s laugh, but devoid of all mirth. 

“Well, I suppose you through won’t be open to my proposals, then.” He said, wiping a tear away from one black eye. 

“What proposals?” Henry asked. “What are you?” 

“A demon.” Susie whispered. 

“Always a clever one, aren’t you, Susie?” The false Joey smiled warmly. “Yes, I am a demon.”

“So, what? Joey summoned you and you killed him?” Sammy asked. “Pretty damn ungrateful if you ask me.”

“I wasn’t ungrateful.” The demon said, looking rather insulted by the notion. “I gave your friend the offer of a lifetime. I could have made his every dream come true. But he didn’t have what it took to pay the price.”

“The price?” Henry asked. 

“All things come with a price.” The demon said. “Especially when it comes to dealing with demons. I offered him everything he could have ever wanted. In return, I wanted your souls.”

“The souls of everyone in the studio.” Sammy repeated. “Seriously?”

“I have quotas to meet.” The demon shrugged and grinned. “Besides, it was a small price to pay for having his dreams come true. He couldn’t do it, so I killed him and took over his life. I thought at least one of you would want to make a deal, but you’re all so stubborn. Not a single one of you would sacrifice any of your coworkers. Not even jealous little Allison.”

“You bastard.” Susie snarled, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. “You destroyed their lives because they wouldn’t take your deal!” The demon waved a hand dismissively. 

“That’s how it works in my business.” He said. “They were weak. But you three…” He smiled. “You three are strong. You survived the studio, you conquered your formers coworkers. And so, I’m prepared to offer you a deal.”

“If it involves selling anyone’s souls, we’re not into it.” Sammy sad flatly.

“No no. Nothing like that.” The demon shook his head. “This time it would just be  _your_  souls.”

“No.” The three of them said together. 

“But you haven’t even heard my pitch.” The demon furrowed his brow. “I can even turn Wally back if you like.”

“Don’t do it!” Wally signed desperately. “Your souls aren’t worth it!” 

“Damn straight they aren’t.” Sammy said. 

“You could at least  _pretend_  to consider it.” Wally said. 

“Okay, yeah, that was mean.” Sammy admitted. “But I’m not selling my soul for anything.”

“Anything is a strong word.” The demon smiled. “I could make you the most famous music composer in the world. Everyone would know your name. You would be rich beyond your wildest dreams. And, you, Susie,” he turned his attention towards her. “I could give you Alice back. You could play her for as long as you like, have her popularity soar.” Sammy and Susie clung to each other, faltering slightly under the promise of these extravagant gifts. 

“I could give Wally his body back, good as new.” The demon continued. “I could bring them all back. Even Joey. It could go back to the way it was for you, Henry, only better. He’d listen to you now, Joey would. After everything he’s been through, he’d be much more receptive to other people’s suggestions. You’d all be happy here if you chose to stay.” He smiled Joey’s smile, the one that had dragged Henry into so many stupid plans. He could have his life back. He could be happy, doing what he loved. He’d have his best friend back. Surely a soul was a small price to pay for all that, wasn’t it? 

“He’ll find some way to twist the deal in his favour. You know that, right?” Wally pulled Henry back a little. 

“Yeah. I know.” Henry said quietly. It was too good to be true. He looked up at the demon, still wearing Joey’s face. 

“If I say yes, will you leave everyone alone?” Henry asked. 

“A bit presumptuous of you to assume your soul is worth all the others combined, don’t you think?” The demon raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching up further. 

“Answer the question.” Henry said. 

The demon laughed again. “Very well, Mr. Ross. If you’re that desperate I’ll take your soul in return for the freedom of the others. But know that Joey will still belong to me. Even if I bring him back, his soul remains in my possession.”

“Henry, don’t you dare do it.” Sammy snarled. “Don’t you dare play the hero, you bastard.” But Henry was already walking up to the demon, hand outstretched. 

“Tell Linda and the kids I love them.” He looked back, smiling sadly. 

The demon quickly closed the distance between them and shook Henry’s hand. “It’s a deal, Henry.” 

Almost immediately, the room erupted into white light. When the light faded, Wally, Allison, Norman, and Joey Drew stood in the front room of the newly restored studio. Henry and the demon were gone. As soon as Sammy saw Joey he ran up and hoisted the smaller man up by his lapels, yelling at the top of his lungs at him. Joey didn’t protest, his head lowered. 

“M-Miss Campbell?” Allison took a step back. “W-What are you doing here? I-I didn’t hurt you, did I? I’m so sorry! I just wanted to do well.”

“It’s alright.” Susie said. “I’m not blaming you, honey.”

“What happened?” Norman asked. “Where’s that thing?” 

“Henry…Henry made a deal with it.” Wally leaned up against a wall, staring down at his hands in wonder and horror. Joey deflated even more at that. 

“I never meant for any of this to happen.” He said. “I swear. I just wanted to make people happy.” 

“Well, you fucked up big time.” Sammy dropped him. “C’mon, Susie. We’re going home.” 

“Let’s drive Allison home too.” Susie said, gesturing for the girl to follow them. Allison nodded. She’d begun crying soon after Sammy had started yelling. Susie was really starting to feel bad for the poor girl. 

“You coming, Wally?” Sammy looked to the janitor. 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Wally shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “We’re bringing Norman too, right?”

“Don’t know how we’re all gonna fit in the car, but fine.” Sammy muttered. Joey was excluded from the conversation, but they dragged him out anyway. Once everyone had been returned home, they went to talk to Henry’s family. Joey was forced to be the one to explain the situation to Henry’s wife. It was his fault, after all. Linda listened quietly for the entire explanation, then calmly stood up and backhanded Joey. 

“Get out of my house.” She said. Joey nodded and followed Susie and Sammy out. 

“Wait.” Linda grabbed Susie and Sammy’s hands.

“Yes, ma’am?” Sammy asked. 

“Did…Did he say anything?” She asked. “Before that thing…took him.”

“He said to tell you and the kids that he loves you.” Sammy put his hand on hers. “We’ll find some way to fix this, I swear.”

“There isn’t one.” Linda said. “Demon deals aren’t meant to be broken. And if you do break it, all the others go back to the way they were, I’m assuming. My husband knew what he was doing.”

“We’re sorry.” Susie said. 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Linda let go of their hands. “He would have gone eventually, with or without you two. He’s stubborn like that. Was stubborn like that.” She corrected herself. “You can go now. I…I need some time alone.” Sammy and Susie nodded, making their way back out to the car where Joey was waiting. It was strange, seeing him so dejected. Joey was always so full of life, so boisterous and unceasing. 

“I’m sorry.” He said again when they entered. 

“Sorry won’t bring Henry back.” Sammy snapped. For once, Susie didn’t stop him. Joey just nodded, looked at his hands, and cried. 


	2. Henry's Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you all wanted me to write a chapter where Henry was okay.

Honestly, Hell wasn't too bad. Henry wasn't confined to the sinner's wing, where the actual torture happened. Where he resided was more like Purgatory. Every so often, a demon would come to make sure he was doing alright. As it turned out, the one who had taken on Joey’s form was one named Alistair. Alistair was nice enough, and he even put on a pleasant looking human form when visiting Henry in Purgatory. The longer Henry stayed in Purgatory, the less hatred he harboured toward Alistair. The demon was just that, a demon. He couldn’t be held to the same standards as a human. And to be fair, Alistair did seem a bit sweet on the animator. Apparently, he admired Henry’s selfless nature. 

“And how are we doing today, Mr Ross?” Alistair asked, appearing in Henry’s kitchen. Henry had a little house in Purgatory where he lived. It was...nice. Boring, but nice. He even had his youth back here, for reasons unbeknownst to him. It was like he’d never left home.

“I’m doing fine, thanks,” Henry said, not even looking up from chopping vegetables. “You know, you really don’t have to keep visiting if you’re busy.”

“And miss quality time with my favourite animator?” Alistair put a hand to his heart in mock horror. “Perish the thought.”

Henry laughed and shook his head. “You really do sound like him.”

“Well, I had 30 years of practice playing Joey Drew.” Alistair said. “But I did find it rather easy, given how similar your friend is to an actual demon.” Henry tensed a little at this. Alistair brought it up every so often, and it never failed to make Henry uncomfortable. 

Alistair noticed Henry’s discomfort and smiled apologetically. “Ah, my apologies. I keep forgetting you don’t admire the qualities of a demon the way my other friends do.” 

“It’s alright,” Henry said. “I’m sure you talk to a lot of people. It’s easy to forget.” Alistair  _ was  _ trying he told himself. Not like Joey. Joey had been more than happy to sell away the souls of everyone in the studio for his own selfish whims. 

“Here, let me help you.” Alistair slid in beside Henry, taking the knife from the animator. 

“I guess that means you’re staying for dinner, huh?” Henry moved to begin preparing the rest of the soup. 

“Only if you’ll let me.”

“It’d be nice to have the company.” One thing about Purgatory that wasn’t so great was that most everyone kept to themselves. Henry didn’t have a lot of contact outside of Alistair’s visits and the few people who dropped by to make sure he was doing well. As the two of them cooked in almost complete silence, Henry found himself reminded of cooking with Linda. Funny....He hadn’t thought about her this whole time. He wondered vaguely why. 

“Vegetables are done,” Alistair said, putting a hand on Henry’s shoulder. 

“Thanks. Just dump them in the pot.” Henry muttered distractedly. Linda would probably be alright without him, wouldn’t she? They’d all be alright. Even Joey. Alistair just hummed and scraped the vegetables into the pot. The other demons had said he’d gotten swindled, but he knew he’d gotten a good deal. One pure soul in addition to Joey’s. A pure soul was like gold in Hell, especially one offered willingly. Alistair was perfectly happy to play house with Henry for the time being. Maybe he’d even corrupt the animator and make him a demon. That would make Joey’s torment even more unbearable. The demon smiled to himself. He couldn’t wait for Joey Drew to come to Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the lovely MsFaust. Thank you for all the prompts.


End file.
